


[Podfic] Memories of a Muse

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Good Omens Big Bang, Good Omens Big Bang 2019, Good Omens Podfic, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Italy in the 1920s. Crowley and Aziraphale haven’t spoken since the holy-water-gate but their assignments forced them to cross paths at a party hosted by one of the more decadent artists of the decade. Crowley is shocked and surprised when he learns Aziraphale plays the role of the artist’s muse but that was nothing to the shop when Aziraphale brushes his warnings off. Turns out, his pure, prim, and proper angel is not as innocent as he thought. It takes a trip to a library and one of Italy’s most famous art destinations for Crowley to truly grasp how wrong he had been. Why others but never him? It’s easy to forget how dangerous love can be between a being of Heaven and Hell when you’re a demon who’s been crushing hard on an angel for six millennia.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	[Podfic] Memories of a Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LigeiaMaloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/pseuds/LigeiaMaloy). Log in to view. 



> I'm delighted to announce this is now finished! A link is below for those who've listened to the first part, if I've understood the tech right, it should bounce you into the new bits with the second link below! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this wonderful fic by [LigeiaMaloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaMaloy/pseuds/LigeiaMaloy) aka BlueWhisperandAbsinthe. 
> 
> For those who have listened to the first part, please find a link to jump you into the new bit [here](http://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/memories-of-a-muse#t=1:29:41) (1:29:41 If the link is being cheeky)
> 
> This has been my very first Big Bang and it's been fascinating to do this as part of a team and over a number of months. Thank you to BlueWhisperandAbsinthe for this lovely fic <3.

If you've listed to part one, part 2 starts [here](http://soundcloud.com/user-107259160/memories-of-a-muse#t=1:29:41)

(1:29:41 If the link is being cheeky)


End file.
